Vibrava
/ |dexunova= |dexmokalos=004 |evofrom=Trapinch |evointo=Flygon |gen=Generation III |species=Vibration Pokémon |type=Ground |type2=Dragon |metheight=1.1 m |imheight=3'07" |metweight=15.3 kg |imweight=33.7 lbs. |ability=Levitate |body=13 |egg1=Bug |color=Green |male=50 |evo= }} Vibrava (Japanese: ビブラーバ Vibrava) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Vibrava looks like a cross between a large insect and an odd dragon. It has yellow-green skin with big green eyes on the sides of its head. It has four green wings with black outlines, and similar smaller wings on the tip of its tail. It also has four gray legs that are jointed outsward and end with two smaller appendages that spread to the sides and stick out at nearly a 90-degree angle. Special abilities Vibrava has the ability Levitate, which allows it to hover above all ground-type moves without being affected. Evolution Vibrava evolves from Trapinch at level 35, and evolves into Flygon at level 45. Game info Game locations |border= |rubysapphire=Evolve Trapinch |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Trapinch |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Trapinch |dprarity=None |platinum=Trade |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Evolve Trapinch (White only) |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=To make prey faint, Vibrava generates ultrasonic waves by vigorously making its two wings vibrate. This Pokémon's ultrasonic waves are so powerful, they can bring on headaches in people. |sapphire=Vibrava's wings have not yet completed the process of growing. Rather than flying long distances, they are more useful for generating ultrasonic waves by vibrating. |emerald=It looses ultrasonic waves by rubbing its wings together. Since a Vibrava's wings are still in the process of growing, it can only fly short distances. |firered=It violently shudders its wings, generating ultrasonic waves to induce headaches in people. |leafgreen=It violently shudders its wings, generating ultrasonic waves to induce headaches in people. |diamond=It violently shudders its wings, generating ultrasonic waves to induce headaches in people. |pearl=It violently shudders its wings, generating ultrasonic waves to induce headaches in people. |platinum=It violently shudders its wings, generating ultrasonic waves to induce headaches in people. |heartgold=It vibrates its wings vigorously, creating ultrasonic waves that cause serious headaches. |soulsilver=It vibrates its wings vigorously, creating ultrasonic waves that cause serious headaches. |black=It violently shudders its wings, generating ultrasonic waves to induce headaches in people. |white=It violently shudders its wings, generating ultrasonic waves to induce headaches in people. |black 2=The ultrasonic waves it generates by rubbing its two wings together cause severe headaches. |white 2=The ultrasonic waves it generates by rubbing its two wings together cause severe headaches. |x=The ultrasonic waves it generates by rubbing its two wings together cause severe headaches. |y=It generates ultrasonic waves by violently flapping its wings. After making its prey faint, it melts the prey with acid. |or=To make prey faint, Vibrava generates ultrasonic waves by vigorously making its two wings vibrate. This Pokémon’s ultrasonic waves are so powerful, they can bring on headaches in people. |as=Vibrava’s wings have not yet completed the process of growing. Rather than flying long distances, they are more useful for generating ultrasonic waves by vibrating.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= Vibrava XY.gif |xysprs = Vibrava Shiny XY.gif }} Trivia *Vibrava has lower base Attack stat than its pre-evolution, Trapinch. *Vibrava is the only non-cocoon based Pokémon whose Attack stat is less than the Pokémon it evolves from. Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon